24: College Years
by Jezzie Flanegan
Summary: Follow all your favourite 24 characters as college students facing exams, bullying, first loves and deadly teachers set in a normal school day with the not so normal occuring. Everyone is around 20 years old apart from the older ones obvisouly. Please R
1. 8:00AM Monday Morning!

24: The College Years-

8:00AM

The beeps became louder and louder, echoing that something bad was about to happen.

The drawer shook slightly and the electricity pulsed through the wires.

Only one man could stop it.

Jack Bauer plodded his hand out from underneath the covers and slammed down on the button, killing the alarm clocks screams.

He looked up from under his pillow at the time and jumped up, releasing he was late for his class.

"Dammit," he shouted, running to his wardrobe and grabbing a shirt and jeans.

He threw them on and tried to open the bathroom door to find it locked.

"Hurry up Tony, I'm late for class," he shouted.

Tony Almeida opened the door with a towel around his bottom half.

"And whose fault is that Jack?"

"Come on Tony, your next class is at 9, you've got a whole hour to get ready,"

Tony frowned but then stepped aside to let him enter.

Jack barged through and switched the tap on, drowning his face with cold water. He grabbed his toothbrush and squelched some paste on it, shoving it in his mouth and brushing roughly. After around 30 seconds and brushing, Jack spit and rinsed, throwing his toothbrush in the sink and running for the door.

"Hey Jack," Tony called causing Jack to stop and turn.

Tony threw Jack's bag with all his schoolbooks in it.

"Thanks," Jack called back, leaving the room and the door open with Tony shaking his head.

8:10AM

Mr Ferris was recalculating his work when sure enough; Jack Bauer barged through the door to his class.

Everyone turned and stared even though they knew Jack normally arrived at this time.

"Just in time Mr Bauer to tell the rest of the class the answer to this mornings topic question." Mr Ferris grinned.

"Well, Mr Ferris sir I…"

"Sit down Jack; I'd rather much like to get on with my lesson."

Jack complied and sat down at his seat next to Curtis Manning.

"Now as I was saying…" Mr Ferris continued to blether on while Jack tried to copy down his notes.

After around 10 minutes of Ferris talking, Jack lost interest and stared over at the girl of his dreams.

"Out of your league and you know it Jack," Curtis whispered as he caught him looking.

"Why? Because she's the new girl?"

Curtis shook his head. "No, because Christopher has already got his eye on her and well knowing the ladies…"

"Christopher Henderson? But he's older and…"

"Exactly, older, that's what the ladies like."

Jack shook his head at Curtis's words while looking at the stunning beauty.

"Well I am not giving up that easily, if Henderson wants her, he can fight for her."

8:20AM

Chloe O Brian clicked away at the library computer, looking for the latest software.

"You work too hard. You need to chill girl," Jamey Farrell said as she flicked through her magazine, gazing at the six-packs on the men.

"Unless you've forgotten Jamey, the exams are in like 2months and if we want to pass we really should be studying now," Chloe replied, not looking away from her screen.

Jamey rolled her eyes and then stood up.

"I'm going for a drink, you want one?"

"Coffee," Chloe bluntly replied.

Jamey walked away while whispering under her breath "weirdo."

As she turned the corner out of the library she bumped into Edgar.

"Hey, your girlfriend's in there. You 2 can msn each other," Jamey laughed at the unamused Edgar then continued her journey for the drinks.

Edgar made his way over to the computer next to Chloe's and sat down.

"Hi Chloe, what you doing?" he asked.

"Sorry Edgar Jamey was sitting there," was his answer.

"Oh, ok."

Edgar stood up and walked over to another desk and logged onto his computer, thinking maybe Jamey was right in that msn was the only way to get through to her.

8:30AM

Tony looked at his smartened self in the mirror and placed a glob of gel into his hair to finish the look. He gave himself a cool look then grabbed his bag, heading for the door when a knock occurred.

He opened and saw David Palmer standing at the doorway.

"Very smart," David commented. "What's the big occasion?"

"Got an interview for this place called CTU,"

"Sounds fun,"

Tony smiled, "Yeah, maybe. Anyway what's up David?"

"Just dropped by to see Jack, have some info I need to drop off for him."

"Well he's at class but just leave it on his bed."

"Right, of course. I forgot he's started talking the earlier classes now."

"Yeah, bad move on their part. He can never get there for 8oclock,"

Both of them laughed.

David stepped into the room and left a set of papers on Jack's bedside desk.

"Hope he gets them, there notes for his last class today,"

"If I see him I'll him that there, there," Tony told David.

"Thanks Tony. Oh by the way, Sherry and me are having a little get together tonight at around 9 if you want to drop by?"

Tony smiled. "Sure I'll be there."

"Cool, and bring Jack along as well. Should be a good night. It's in my room. Anyway see you tonight," said David while walking away.

"Yip," Tony said to himself.

He looked at his watch.

"Damm, better not turn into Jack and end up being late,"

8:40AM

Michelle Dessler brushed down her smart dress, looking at herself proudly in the mirror. She twirled her curly hair with her slender fingers and then shook herself out of the dream.

"Be professional Michelle. Show them that you're strong,"

She grabbed her coat and briefcase and headed out the door of her room. She walked along the corridor of the girls dorms and then out into the fresh air of the college grounds. The sun was beating down and Michelle felt good and confident.

She peered over and caught a glance of Tony who was walking the same way as her.

"Tony, hey," she called out.

Tony stopped to greet her.

"Hey, looking good Miss Dessler,"

"Not to bad yourself Mr Almeida,"

They both grinned.

"I'm guessing your going for the CTU position as well?" asked Michelle casually.

"Yes, I'm assuming you are as well?" replied Tony.

"Correct. It's a big step. A chance to help keep the world safe."

"Really? I'm just going cause I thought it would be cool, you know, a secret agent kinda thing. They always get the girl,"

Tony laughed while Michelle frowned.

"If you keep acting like this you may as well congratulate me now."

Tony stopped laughing and pointed over the grounds. "Sorry to say but it's not just me your up against,"

Michelle looked over to where Tony was pointing and saw Milo Pressman, Gael Ortega and Paula Schaeffer all dressed smartly and heading for the examiners room.

"Dammit," whispered Michelle, now more nervous and not so confident anymore.

8:50AM

Jack scribbled down the last of the notes and rejoiced as they were let out early.

As the class went to the door, Jack tried to catch up with the new girl but failed as Mr Ferris called him back.

"Jack I really don't think you should have taken this class. You've missed the first 10 minutes, the most important, in every lesson and well I can't wait for you,"

"I know Sir. I'm sorry and I'll try my hardest to get here on time, I truly will," Jack pleaded.

"Right well. One more chance Jack and then that's it."

"Thank you Sir. I'll be here early tomorrow Sir," Jack huffed as he sped out the door.

"That'll be the day," Mr Ferris said to himself.

"Hey," Jack called out to the new girl.

She turned and stood looking confused as Jack came running up.

"Hey, my name's Jack Bauer. I was in your last class."

"Oh hey, my name's Teri Lovell,"

"Teri? Nice name, can I show you around the college? What's your next class?"

"Well nice of you to ask Jack but somebody is already showing me around,"

she pointed to someone who Jack knew to be Christopher.

"Oh ok, well maybe see you around?"

"Yeah, cool."

She walked off back over to Christopher who grinned at Jack, making him very jealous.

"Watch your step Chris," Jack thought to himself, along with the idea of him shooting Christopher.

9:00AM


	2. 9:00AM Monday Morning!

9:00AM

Tony, Michelle, Gael and Paula waited outside the interview room while Milo was in getting interviewed.

They sat along a wooden bench, all of them wiping their sweaty hands down their clothes.

"Anyone want anything to drink?" Tony asked, standing up to go get some.

Paula and Gael shook their heads while Michelle stood up, saying "I'll come with you."

They both walked along the brightly corridor, a soft breeze blowing in from the open window, something in which they both needed to cool down.

They stopped at a drinks machine and Tony slipped in 2 coins. Out popped a bottle of Coke.

"Coke?" Michelle said bluntly.

"Keeps me awake and alive. Let me guess what you're going to choose, a bottle of water?"

Michelle smiled at Tony's comment and slipped in 2 coins into the drinks machine. Out popped a bottle of Diet Coke.

Tony grinned as Michelle twisted the cap and drank a sip of her drink.

"Helps keep me slim," she smiled and started walking back towards the interview room, Tony just behind.

Milo came out just as they arrived back.

"How was it? What were the questions like?" Michelle asked eagerly.

"Yeah, they were alright. Pretty simple to be honest. Easier than I thought it would be," he smugly replied.

He walked away with almost a swagger, the 4 remaining interviewees jealous.

A woman appeared a few minutes later and asked for Michelle Dessler.

"Here we go," she said as she left her drink on the bench and stepped inside the room.

"You'll do great," Tony shouted at her as she looked back and the doors closed.

Michelle clenched her fingers tightly together in a lock as she made her way forward to the seat in front of a chestnut desk with a man sitting behind it.

The man was in 30s roughly and wore a blue suit.

"Miss Michelle Dessler is that correct?" the man asked.

Michelle nodded and replied, "Yes sir."

"Good. My name's George Mason, I'm currently the director of CTU which stands for Counter Terrorist Unit which I'm sure you knew but anyway, moving on. There are a number of positions available just now. I believe you have prepared for one of those positions so may I ask which one?"

"Well Mr Mason, sir, I've prepared for the position of Chief of Staff."

"Really? Well Miss Dessler I hope you realise that it is a big responsibility and you will have to make many tough decisions, including those that affect peoples lives."

Michelle took a deep breath and nodded.

"I understand sir, and I'm willing to put others before myself and hopefully make the right decisions to help make this country a better place,"

George nodded after he had heard her impressive speech.

"Well, I'll get the questionnaire for you,"

9:10AM

Jack entered the library and looked around for Christopher and Teri, wanting to make sure nothing happened between them.

He was sick of being second choice, not to mention Christopher was a bully and would treat Teri like dirt like he did with the rest of the girls he had dated.

"Oh my god! Look!" Jamey squealed.

Chloe looked up from her screen to see what Jamey was pointing at.

"What you pointing at?"

"It's Jack Bauer! He's just come into the library and I'm a state."

Jamey started to play around with her hair and looked into the computer screen for a reflection.

"And…There's more important things than Jack, Jamey," Chloe moaned at her.

"Right, yeah, whatever," Jamey replied while getting up and walking over to Jack.

"Hey, don't see you in here much," she flirted.

"No, don't normally come here. Have you seen Christopher or the new girl Teri anywhere?"

"Nope sorry, but I'm just as fun," Jamey giggled back.

"Right, I'm sure you are. I got to go, talk to you later,"

Jack quickly made his way out of the library before he was pounced on.

"Dayuuum he's fine," Jamey said to herself.

She walked back over to the desk and took a suck through her straw of her iced drink.

"If only," Jamey sighed.

"Yeah if only," Chloe also said as she tried her best to complete the Suduko on her screen.

9:15

Audrey scribbled down the notes as she looked through her books for the next class. She was thrown out of the book world as the door to her dorm was knocked.

"Hey, come in," she shouted out.

Kate Warner opened up and peered round the door.

"Hey, you nearly ready? We gotta fit in a quick practise before the game today," she told Audrey who had completely switched off and continued writing down her notes.

"Yeah, I'll be right there, I just got to finish these notes for my next class,"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Always working away Audrey, never come out and play. Well hurry up, we need as much time as we can get so that the routine is perfect."

"Ok Kate, I'll be right there,"

"Time is ticking Audrey,"

Audrey suddenly burst out with "KATE, just shut up. I said I'd be right there so just wait patiently,"

Kate was taken aback and immediately stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry, I just need to finish these notes for next period," Audrey said more calmingly.

Kate nodded and left the room.

Audrey began to feel bad and quickly wrote down one more sentence. She packed her books up and grabbed her cheerleader outfit, running out of her dorm to catch up with Kate.

Jack turned the corner just as she did and a collision occurred, causing her to drop all of her books.

"Dammit, sorry," Jack said while bending down to help her pick up her notes.

"It's ok," she replied quietly, suddenly going bright red.

Jack handed over her books and then made a quick get away.

Kate had seen this and walked over.

"You should really get over the Oh my god we used to date and now things are awkward stage, it's so dull and makes things much worse when things like that happen," she commented.

"Thanks for the advice Kate but me and Jack get along fine now,"

They began to walk to the gym to begin practice when Audrey gave a quick glance around as Jack made his way out into the grounds.

9:20

Jack looked around the grounds; still no sight of Henderson or Teri. He was about to go back in when a voice called out, "Mr Bauer,"

He turned to face Mr Polar, standing with a collection of papers under his arm.

"I believe you have an essay for me?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, I'll get it into you first thing tomorrow Mr Polar,"

"That would be nice since every other student has managed to get there's in on the due date. You don't have to be here Jack, no ones made you come and if you're not keeping up with the work I can easily make you leave in a click,"

Jack gulped and nodded more thoroughly now, thinking about having to write a whole essay that night amoung other things.

"I know sir, so sorry, just had a lot to do over the past few weeks, nearly finished though," he lied.

Mr Polar narrowed his eyes then continued his journey back to his classroom. As he arrived in his class, he found a woman in a grey suit standing there.

"Can I help you?" he asked, placing his notes and papers on his desk.

"Hello, my name is Melanie Myers, Nina's mother; I need to speak to you about her grades?"

At this point, Melanie brought out a silenced pistol and fired a shot into Mr Polar's head. Blood splattered on his white board and on his notes. Melanie wiped the board and burned his papers.

A man dressed as a janitor then entered the classroom to help her carry his body away.

"Hurry, we need to move fast," she told him.

They quickly stuck him into a bin and the man took him out of the classroom and made his way out of the school.

Melanie Myers took out a set of papers and set them down, ready to teach the class that entered next.

9:30

"Hey Jack," Nina called out, smoke drifting up from her pouted lips.

"Nina, have you seen Henderson today?"

She shook her head and took another draw of her cigarette.

"Ok, thanks," Jack said while trying to get away.

"Wait, I maybe did,"

Jack knew this was going to happen and turned to face her.

"Yeah, whereabouts?"

"I need something from you first," she said, her eyes glazed over as she sat relaxed on the school stairs.

Jack walked over to her.

"What do you need?" he asked.

She stood up and walked closer to him, there noses nearly touching.

"A kiss," she whispered.

Jack backed off and made his way down the stairs.

"Aw come on Jack, be just like old times," she called out after him.

"Put that cigarette out immediately Nina!" a voice came from behind her.

Mrs Bando stood looking at Nina sharply with her black rimmed glasses hanging off the end of her pointed tip nose.

"Yes Mrs Bando, right away," Nina groaned, stubbing it out.

Mrs Bando looked on in horror as Nina strolled along the corridor to her next class, turning and giving her a wink as she entered the classrom.

9:35

Michelle stepped out of the interview room to be greeted by Tony.

"Well, how'd it go?" he asked eagerly.

She smiled and replied, "Perfect,"

Tony smiled as well and shook her hand.

"Thought I'd do the professional thing," he said.

Michelle took his head and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's the point, no need to be professional all the time,"

There was a glint of danger in Michelle's eyes which made Tony's heart nearly burst through his skin and shirt and smack her in the face.

"You hear about David and Sherry's party tonight?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to go," she replied.

Tony looked on as Gael was called in next.

"Cool, I'll see you there then,"

"Well, I'll see you at the game this afternoon if your still playing?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, I'll be playing, meet you after for a drink?"

"That would be nice,"

Michelle walked down the corridor proudly, grinning as she knew Tony was watching her every move.

9:40

Christopher sat back in the chair of the common room along with the other older students of the college.

He thought about little Teri and how she pined for him.

This made him laugh.

"What you so happy about?" asked Karen Hayes as she sat on the lap of her new boyfriend, Bill.

"Nothing, just a beautiful day to be alive," he replied.

Karen and Bill looked at each other and laughed, with Bill commenting, "In other words, he's had a few drinks,"

"Shut up you two. Can't I be in love as well?"

"With who exactly?"

"The new girl, Teri something,"

Karen laughed. "Love? You don't even know her second name,"

"Right, but what I do know is she's perfect for me,"

"You mean perfect for getting back at Jack?" Bill said.

Henderson stood up and made his way to the door, turning back and saying, "Why get back at Jack? He'll soon be out of this school anyway,"

He smiled and left, leaving Bill and Karen to look at each other.

"Fancy a snog," Bill said jokingly.

"Never thought you'd ask," Karen replied, both of them laughing and kissing at the same time, both a little drunk themselves.

9:50

Jack looked at the clock in the café and was about to make his way to class when his eye caught Teri, sitting eating an apple and reading a book.

"Hey, Teri," he said while sitting down on the chair across from her.

"Hey, Jock is it?"

"It's Jack but I like Jock," he lied.

Teri smiled and then closed her book, keeping her page with her finger.

"So what can I do for you?" she asked, making Jack want to say something rude.

"Well just wanted a chat before my next class. What you got?"

"Well my next class is at 11:00 and it's P.E,"

Jack cursed inside and wished he'd taken P.E, knowing Henderson no doubt took it.

"Yeah, you should join the cheerleading squad, your fit enough for it," Jack said while blushing.

Teri also blushed slightly and moved uncomfortably in her seat.

"Oh, Chris," she called over to Henderson who had just entered the café.

"Oh yeah, Chrissy boy," Jack whispered under his breath.

"Hey, Teri. How you doing Jack?" he asked while sitting down next to Teri.

"Not a lot Chris, you?"

"Not a lot, just relaxing until P.E,"

"Dammit," Jack thought, trying not to show it.

"Hey Chris, I need to go get some things ready actually, I'll meet you here in half an hour, yeah?" Teri said.

"Yeah, I'll be here," he said back.

Teri stood up and put her book into her bag, sliding a tissue in to keep her place.

"See you later Jock," she said while walking off.

Henderson grinned and sat back in his chair.

"She's certainly a beuaty isn't she Jack?" Henderson asked smugly.

"Yeah, a real diamond in the rough. She's the diamond and you're the rough, why are you doing this to me, first you took Audrey away and now you've dumped her and moved onto someone younger, what is it with you?"

"What can I say, the girls all love me and I love them straight back,"

He stood up and walked round to where Jack was sitting, bending down and whispering into his ear, "Get used to it, Jock,"

Jack nearly punched him there and then but restrained himself.

Henderson left the café laughing and left Jack angry.

Jack glanced up at the clock which read 10:00AM.

"Dammit," he said while smacking his head down on the table.

10:00AM


End file.
